


Future Comforts

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Panty Removal Recommended..., Romance, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James keeps his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).



> Sequel to [ Comfort](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1135531).

Bill Tanner yawned, then shifted in the uncomfortable plastic chair, trying in vain to find a relatively comfortable position.

“Stop fidgeting, lad.”

Tanner turned his head to see his companion frowning at him. “Sorry,” he muttered tiredly. “How much longer do you think he’ll be?”

“As long as it takes,” Kincade answered. “He was very worried about her.”

Tanner nodded, and before he could respond he spotted Mallory walking down the hall toward him. He stood just as the older man reached him.

“Mr. Tanner.”

“Sir.”

“How is she?” Mallory asked, and Bill could hear the genuine concern in his voice.

“She’s resting now,” he replied. “She lost a lot of blood, and the doctors had to remove both stone and bullet fragments from her hip.” Bill smiled. “The doctor has said she will make a full recovery.”

“That is good news,” Mallory said, then glanced around. “Where is 007?”

“He’s in with the lass,” Kincade spoke up, as he slowly got to his feet.

“I’m sorry, you are?” Mallory asked the older man.

“The name’s Kincade,” the old gamekeeper introduced himself, holding out his hand. “I’m an old friend of James’.”

“You’re the gentleman who helped in 007’s fight with Silva,” Mallory realized, as he shook the older man’s hand, then introduced himself as well. “Gareth Mallory.”

“Pleased to meet you. Do you work with James and Emma, Mr. Mallory?”

Tanner gave a small barely noticeable shrug when Mallory glanced at him.

Mallory smiled, then nodded as he replied to Kincade. “Yes, I do,” he replied, then turned his attention back to Tanner. “Which room is she in?”

“Fourth one down on your right.”

“Thank you, Mr. Tanner.” Mallory turned, and began walking down the hall.

Tanner glanced at Kincade, then hurried after Mallory. “Sir…” he called after him in a subdued voice so as not to disturb the other patients. Tanner caught up to him. “Sir, I don’t think you should disturb her.”

Mallory stopped outside M’s room, and looked at him. “I won’t stay long, Mr. Tanner, I promise.”

“Sir…”

“I would just like to make certain she’s all right,” Mallory told him, then quietly pushed open the door, and stepped into the room. “And the PM asked me to check on both her and…” he stopped, “Bond.”

“Oh!”

Tanner’s eyes widened in surprise at the sight of M and Bond curled up together on the narrow hospital bed asleep. He glanced over at Mallory, and knew the look of shock he could see on the other man’s face mirrored the look on his.

“Let’s leave them be,” Kincade told the two men, tugging them gently out of the doorway.

“I knew she was sentimental about him,” Mallory remarked with a thoughtful look on his face as the door closed behind them. “I suppose I did not consider that 007 was sentimental about her in return.”

“Any fool can see that the lad’s in love with her,” Kincade said, looking between the two men as if they were both daft. “And, if you look closely, you’ll see she feels the same way about him.”

“She’s old enough to be his mother!” Tanner exclaimed.

“The heart knows no age, lad.”

“I just…” Tanner shrugged. He had long been aware that there was a special relationship between M and Bond, but had never considered the possibility that they were… “In love?”

Kincade chuckled, and nodded. “Aye. All you need to do is watch them when they look at each other. It shines from their eyes.” He looked back, and forth between the two men. “You mean to tell me neither of you realized they had feelings for each other?” He smiled, his eyes bright with merriment. “I saw it the moment he introduced me to her.”

Tanner shrugged. “I’ve always known M had a soft spot for Bond, but I always assumed it was maternal in nature.” He shook his head, and chuckled softly. “Appears I was wrong.”

“Don’t beat yourself up, Mr. Tanner,” Mallory said with a smile. “Like you, I knew she had a soft spot for him, I just did not see it for what it really was.”

“I don’t think James realized it himself until she died in his arms,” Kincade told them softly. “I hate to think of the state he’d be in if he hadn’t been able to revive her.”

“You don’t think…?” Tanner frowned, then shook his head. “James is too strong.”

“We all have our breaking point,” Mallory pointed out. “That very well could have been Bond’s.”

Kincade nodded. “If you’d seen the look in his eyes when Emma stopped breathing, and he thought he’d lost her, you’d have known that it was. His eyes held more grief in that brief moment than when I’d told him he’d lost his parents when he was a child.”

The three men were silent for several moments before Tanner spoke, addressing Mallory.

“Sir…”

Mallory held up his hand to stop him, and shook his head. “It’s all right, Mr. Tanner. I’m not going to say anything. M is due to retire in two months’ time.” He smiled. “I think they deserve a happy ending, don’t you?”

Tanner smiled. “Yes, sir.”

**~007~007~007~**

Olivia’s eyes fluttered open at the cool touch of fingers on her wrist to see a middle-aged nurse standing beside her bed.

“Sorry to wake you,” the woman said without a hint of apology in her voice as she released her wrist. “Just need to check your vitals, and change your IV.”

“It’s all right,” Olivia murmured sleepily, then felt her face flush somewhat when she saw the nurse glance at James who was still sound asleep, his body spooned tightly behind hers, his left hand still clasping her breast. “I know he shouldn’t be here…”

“No, he shouldn’t be,” the nurse replied flatly, cutting her off, as she hung a fresh bag on the pole. “But under the circumstances, we’re making an exception. Your chief of staff explained that he’s your,” a doubtful expression crossed her face as her eyes flicked to Bond once more, “bodyguard.”

“Yes,” she replied simply, ignoring the acute wave of embarrassment at the realization that Tanner had obviously seen James in bed with her. She quickly pushed it aside. She had no reason to be embarrassed about loving, and being loved by James.

“Are you in any pain?”

“No,” Olivia answered.

“If that changes, just press the call button.”

“All right.”

“The doctor will be here in the morning to look you over to make certain you’re well enough to travel back to London.” The nurse finished with the IV, then turned back to her. “Of course, he will have to leave the room,” she said with a nod at James.

Olivia did not respond, and simply lifted an eyebrow at the woman.

“Do you need anything else before I go?”

“No, thank you.”

“Very well,” the nurse replied, then walked out of the room.

“I’m surprised you didn’t tear a strip off that nurse for her attitude.”

James’ voice in her ear startled her.

“I considered it,” she replied, “but decided it wasn’t worth the effort.”

James chuckled.

“Some bodyguard you are,” Olivia murmured in a voice laced with amusement. “Sleeping through all of that.”

“I heard every word,” James told her. “I also heard Mallory, Tanner, and Kincade whispering at the door,” he continued softly. “If I thought for one moment you were in any real danger, I would not still be lying here.”

Olivia smiled, and shifted back against him.

James raised his head. “Your safety is my paramount concern.”

Turning her head, she looked up at him in the dimly lit room. “I know, James.”

He leaned over her, and brushed his lips against her. “Good.”

“Kiss me again,” she whispered.

“Yes, ma’am.” James grinned, then ducked his head to cover her mouth with his.

Olivia hummed, and melted into him as he kissed her with a tenderness that made her heart quicken, and her eyes water. “James…” she murmured breathlessly when their lips finally parted.

James moved his hand from where he still held her breast, and cupped her cheek. He stroked her cheekbone with his thumb. “I love you,” he told her softly, then lowered his head to kiss her again.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why me, James?” Olivia asked him, in between the soft, breathy kisses he began to bestow upon her lips. “When you could have your pick of any younger woman out there? Why an old lady like me?”

James lifted his head, and looked down at her. “You’re not old.”

Olivia made a soft, derisive sound, almost but not quite a chuckle. “Yes, James, I am.”

“Chronologically, yes you are, but your age is irrelevant to me,” James told her. “Your age has never been a factor in regards to my feelings for you.”

“Are you certain?”

He nodded.

Olivia held his gaze in the dim light of her hospital room for several moments before he sighed softly, then finally began to speak in a low voice.

“Why you? Because you know me, Olivia. You know me in a way no one else could ever hope to.” His eyes bored into hers. “You know who I am… what I do… and you have never tried to change me. You accept that I’m a killer. And you understand that it is simply part of who and what I am.”

Olivia knew James was referring to Vesper, and the other women who had managed to capture parts of his heart over the years. While they may have loved him, they had never truly known him, or understood him. Never understood just who, and what James really was.

Olivia knew James. M knew 007. She knew him.

“I helped make you who you are,” she said softly. “Why would I want to change you? I fell in love with the man you are… all of you. Yes, you are a killer, James, but so am I. It’s what we are trained to do. But we don’t kill just for the thrill of it.”

“No we don’t,” he agreed. “Now do you understand why you?”

Olivia nodded, and curled her left arm back to run her fingers through his hair, then drew his head back down to hers. She brushed her mouth against his. “I do love you, James.”

James smiled, then closed the distance between them, and kissed her deeply. “How could you not?” he murmured as the kiss ended.

Olivia chuckled, and pulled back to smile at him. “How could I not?”

James brushed his lips against hers again, then raised his head to gaze down at her. “We should get some more sleep.”

Olivia nodded, as she shifted back fully on her right side.

“Do you want me to move?”

“No,” she responded immediately, and grasped his hand, wrapping his arm around her once more. “I want you to stay with me.”

James nodded, and pressed closer, drawing her body firmly against his. “Good night, Olivia,” he whispered into her hair.

“Good night, James.”

**~007~007~007~**

“Very good, ma’am, let’s try that again.”

“Let’s not, and say we did.”

James bit back a smile. Olivia could definitely give him a run for his money in the stubborn patient department. He watched the Physiotherapist, Cynthia, glance up at the ceiling, and take a deep breath before returning her attention to Olivia.

“Ma’am…”

“Stop ma’aming me.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

James heard Olivia huff, and even without seeing her face he knew she was glaring at the young woman in front of her. He frowned. There was obviously something else bothering her, beyond having to do the therapy, and James wondered what it was.

He’d noticed something was off with her the last couple of days. However between her therapy, and their making arrangements for their joint retirement, as well as his own secret plans to whisk her away as he’d promised her, he hadn’t had a chance to ask her about it.

“Ma’am, I know you’re tired…”

James watched Olivia’s hands tighten on the parallel bars on either side of her, and even from where he stood in the therapy room’s doorway, he could see her knuckles turning white.

“I told you to stop with the ma’ams.”

“Yes, ma… M.”

James caught Cynthia’s eye, and motioned to her with his head to leave. The therapist nodded briefly at him.

“There’s been a change in plans,” Cynthia told Olivia. “I’m turning your therapy over to someone else today.”

“What? Who?!” Olivia asked as Cynthia stepped around her, and walked away. She turned, and James watched her eyes widen when she saw him.

“She’s all yours, 007,” Cynthia told him as she passed him.

“Thank you,” he replied, then watched her leave the room.

“You keep this up, and you are going to steal my title as the worst patient ever,” James told her as he slowly made his way across to stand in front of her.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, and he could detect a combination of surprise and curiosity in her voice.

“I was hoping to take you for lunch once you finished your physio,” he answered her, then ventured his own question. “Why were you biting Cynthia’s head off? She’s only doing her job, and trying to help you get better. And the sooner you get better,” James tilted his head, and let his lips curl into a knowing smile, “the sooner we can take off for parts unknown, just the two of us.”

“Is that what you still want?”

“What?! Of course it is!” James replied, and then it dawned on him. Why she’d been acting so out of sorts. “Oh, Olivia…” He closed the distance between them, and pulled her into his arms, cradling her body against his. “Of course that is still what I want. How could you think otherwise?”

Olivia shook her head against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

“Talk to me, Olivia.”

“I thought you’d changed your mind about us,” she muttered into his shirt. “That you realized the age difference really was too much.”

“Why would you think that?”

She shook her head against him again.

“Olivia?”

She pulled in a deep, shuddering breath, before answering in a soft voice. “In the last month since we’ve been home, you’ve not touched me.”

“What do you mean I’ve not touched you? I hold you every night, and kiss you every chance I get.”

“But you’ve not made any attempt to further our physical relationship,” Olivia pointed out, and James could hear the worry in her voice.

James hugged her tighter before he slipped his fingers under her chin to raise her head. He looked steadily into her eyes, letting everything he felt for her fill his gaze. “No, I haven’t,” James agreed. “But not because I’ve changed my mind about us, or because I don’t want you. I’ve not tried to take our relationship further simply because I am waiting for the doctor to give you the all clear. I want you fully healed before I make love to you.”

He removed his hand from her chin and reached behind his back to grasp her hand, and drew it between their bodies so that she was cupping his hardening cock.

“Do you feel that?”

“Yes.”

“That is for you, Olivia.” James told her. “Do not think for one moment that I don’t want you.” He released her hand, pleased when she continued to cradle his erection in her palm, and lifted his hand to stroke the backs of his fingers over her cheek. “I have dreamt about making love to you for as long as I’ve known you, and it’s taken every ounce of control I possess to not tie you to our bed, and have my wicked way with you.”

Olivia stared into his eyes for several moments, then exhaled deeply, and shook her head. “I feel like an old fool.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“But I do.”

James hugged her to him once again, and nuzzled his face into her hair. “I’m sorry I made you feel that way. I should have told you I was waiting for the okay from the doctor.”

“We need to work on our communication skills apparently,” Olivia remarked, and James could hear the touch of humour in her voice.

“Yes we do,” James agreed with a smile, then lowered his mouth to her ear. “We should work on our non-verbal communication as well.”

Olivia lifted her head from his chest, and smiled as she looked up at him. “What did you have in mind?”

James grinned, ducked his head, and kissed her hungrily, thrusting his tongue deep inside her mouth to tangle with hers.

“Your non-verbal communication skills are excellent,” Olivia told him breathlessly when their lips parted.

James’ eyes twinkled at her as he stepped out of her arms, then reached down to grasp her hand. Without speaking, he led her slowly across the room into the changing area.

“James?”

He shook his head as he placed his fingers against her lips, and backed her against the wall. He lowered his head, kissed her slowly and deeply, then slipped his fingers into the waistband of her workout pants, dragging them, and her knickers, down her legs as he lowered himself to his knees.

“Oh fuck, James!” Olivia cried out, as he pressed his mouth against her sex, and thrust his tongue inside her.

Yes, James grinned as he licked, sucked, and nibbled Olivia’s pussy, his non-verbal communication skills were very excellent.

“JAMES! Oh… god… yes…”

**~007~007~007~**

“You are aware that I was given the all clear by the doctor?”

“Yes.”

“And that I am quite capable of walking.”

“Yes.”

“But you are insisting on carrying me?”

“Oh yes.”

Olivia giggled, and fingered the hair at the nape of his neck. “You really are such a romantic, James.” He chuckled, and she was pleased to see a slight blush colour his cheeks as he smiled at her.

“Close your eyes,” he told her, as he stopped walking.

“James.”

“Olivia.” James gave her a pointed look, and she laughed softly before closing her eyes as he asked. “Thank you.”

She hummed, then moaned softly when she felt his lips press lovingly against hers.

“Keep them closed,” he told her.

“Yes, sir,” Olivia replied, and tilted her head so that it rested on his shoulder as he resumed carrying her, and smiled as her mind wandered.

They had, at James’ insistence, slipped away from their retirement party early when he’d told her that he was finished sharing her with everyone else, and wanted her all to himself. She had thought he was going to take her to the flat to finally make love to her, but he’d surprised her by driving to the airport, and flying her on a private jet to the Bahamas. She’d been further surprised to discover that they were not staying on Nassau as she’d thought they would, but were in fact staying on one of the smaller, less populated islands.

When she’d asked him why, James had muttered something about being selfish, then scooped her up into his arms, and begun carrying her down the beach toward a small house set just back against the tree line. It was only when they’d neared the house, and he’d asked her to close her eyes that she remembered his promise to her that night in the hospital.

Olivia smiled.

“Almost there.” His voice broke into her musings. “Are your eyes still closed?”

“Yes, James,” she replied with a smile, nuzzling a kiss to his throat. “Unlike you, 007, I know how to obey orders.”

His chuckle rumbled beneath her ear, and her smile broadened into a large grin. “From this day on, I will obey every order you give me.”

Olivia snorted, then squealed when his fingers danced over her side. It was then that she realized they were no longer on the beach, the sun no longer beating down on them. “Can I open my eyes now?”

“Just a few moments more,” James told her.

She felt his body turn, and knew he was passing through a doorway, then he stopped.

“Okay, now you can open them,” he said in low voice.

Olivia lifted her head from his shoulder, and opened her eyes. “Oh, James…”

“Do you like it?”

“Very much,” she answered as her eyes wandered around the bedroom.

On two sides of the room there were no walls, just sliding wooden panels that could be opened to provide an uninhibited view of the ocean (a view which took Olivia's breath away), or closed during bad weather. This arrangement gave the room an airy, spacious feeling.

In the corner between the two open walls was a fireplace, which Olivia prayed was functional, and not just ornamental, as the thought of making love to James with a fire burning, and the waves crashing in the background was very appealing. The walls were painted a pale blue, and the trim, along with the few pieces of furniture along the far wall were a beautiful dark cherry colour.

As wonderful as the room was, it was the four-poster bed in the centre of the room that truly caught Olivia’s attention. It was, without a doubt, the largest bed she had ever seen. It was made with the same dark cherry wood as the other furniture, and the bedding - Olivia smiled – was the sapphire blue James had promised to make love to her on.

“Welcome to our new home, Mrs. Bond.” 

Olivia looked back at James, and cupped his cheek. She gave him a brilliant smile. “Oh, James, it’s wonderful!”

James leaned in close, and feathered his lips over hers. “I’m glad you like it,” he told her, as he began to carry her toward the bed.

“I love it.”

“I’ll show you the rest of the house later,” James told her.

“Why don’t you show me now?” She arched an eyebrow at him as a playful smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

“Because I am very anxious to make love to my wife.”

“I can’t argue with that.” Olivia giggled. “As it happens, I am quite anxious to make love to my husband.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” James replied with a grin, as he reached the bed.

“James!” She squealed when he tossed her onto the mattress, and she landed with a couple of soft bounces, then sat up to watch him begin removing his clothes.

“I told you, I am very anxious to make love to my wife,” James growled as he tossed his shirt aside, then toed off his shoes as he loosened the belt.

Olivia chuckled, then gave him a heated look as she began to unbutton her blouse.

“Hey! That’s my job!”

“I’ll leave the bra and knickers for you. I know how much you enjoy removing those.”

James laughed as he bent to tug off his socks. “Thank you.” He straightened up, then quickly shucked his trousers so that he was standing naked before her.

Olivia tossed her blouse to the floor at his feet, then raked her eyes over him.

Christ, she loved his body. Loved looking at him, and knowing that he was all hers.

Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips when she dropped her gaze to his cock, and she felt a strong pulse of desire deep inside her sex.

Since their conversation that day in the therapy room, both verbal and non-verbal, she thought with a smile, James had been very diligent in showing her just how much he desired her.

He’d gone down on her several times, and given her numerous mind-blowing orgasms with just his mouth and fingers. She’d also let him fuck her tits, and had given him a number of blow jobs.

They had cuddled, caressed, and brought each other incredible pleasure over the last two weeks.

But they had yet to make love.

As she removed her skirt, while watching James lightly stroke his cock as he watched her, Olivia felt another jolt of arousal shoot through her.

Fuck, she wanted him inside her.

She pushed her skirt off the bed, leaving herself clad in matching black lace bra and knickers, then crooked her finger at him. “Come here, Mr. Bond.”

“With pleasure,” James growled, advancing toward her. He stopped abruptly. “Wait! Almost forgot!”

Olivia watched as he opened the drawer on the bedside table, and smiled fondly at him when he held up a tube of lube. She chuckled when he tossed it to her, then knelt on the bed between her legs, and reached out to cup her breasts as he ducked his head to kiss her.

She moaned into his mouth as he thumbed her nipples, and felt a rush of moisture to her pussy. “James…” she murmured against his lips. “James… I need you inside me… now.” James lifted his mouth from hers, and met her eyes. “No foreplay, just make love to me… please.”

James released a breast to cup her cheek, stroking his thumb over her lips. “Yes,” he said softly, leaning in to brush another kiss to her lips, then reached down behind her to unsnap her bra.

She held his eyes as he slowly peeled her bra away, tossing it to the floor before taking her now bare breasts into his hands. “I love your breasts,” he told her, squeezing the fleshy mounds. “Love how they’re so large for even my hands.”

Olivia hummed her pleasure when he lowered his head, lifting a heavy breast so he could take one of her nipples in his mouth. He suckled hard, gently biting the sensitive tip, then rolling it with his tongue before moving to do the same to her other nipple.

“James…” she whined, and reached out to grasp his cock, squeezing and stroking his length.

“Sorry, Olivia,” he said with a grin, as he released her nipple. “You know I can’t resist your tits.”

Olivia chuckled, and flipped open the cap of the lube. She held his erection in the palm of her hand, and squirted a generous amount of the cool gel onto his cock. Snapping the cap back into place, she tossed the tube onto the night stand, then slathered the lube over the length of his cock.

James groaned, and thrust into her touch as he dropped his hands to her waist. He curled his fingers into the waistband of her knickers.

“Don’t you dare rip these knickers!” she told him. “They’re the only ones that go with that bra, and they’re my favourite pair.”

“They’re mine too.” James grinned, then carefully manoeuvred the lacy undergarment down, and off of her. He held them to his nose, inhaling deeply before dropping them onto the pile of clothes beside the bed.

Olivia released his cock, then lay back on the mattress, resting her head on the pillows, as she drew her legs up, bending them and opening herself to him, and smiled up at James. “Now, love…”

James nodded, and took his cock in hand as he moved over her. With his eyes holding hers, he slowly, and steadily pressed inside her.

They moaned together once he was fully sheathed within her.

“…James… oh god…” Olivia exhaled a shaky breath. She’d held his cock in her hands, encased his girth between her breasts, and cupped him in her tongue, yet she was still overwhelmed by the feel of him buried fully inside her pussy. “You feel so good, James… so good…”

“So do you, Olivia…” James groaned, and rocked gently into her. “Fuck, so do you.”

She reached up, grasped his face, and pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him hungrily as she wrapped her legs around him. A low moan of approval escaped her as James began to move inside her, his cock sliding in and out of her in a slow, steady pace.

Olivia pulled her mouth from his. “We’ve both waited long enough… no more holding back.”

James grinned down at her, and nodded. He gave her another quick kiss, then pushed himself up onto his arms, and began to move hard and fast.

“Yes!” Olivia gasped, and grasped his shoulders as he drove into her, sending her breath hurtling from her with every heartrending thrust. “Yes, James!”

“Liv… oh fuck, Olivia…” James panted, as he continued to drive into her.

She unwrapped her legs from around him to plant her feet on the mattress, and lifted her hips into his every thrust. She whimpered with pleasure as he ground his pelvis against hers, putting delicious pressure against her clit with each time.

She could feel the pleasure building. She was close. “James!”

“I know!”

James dropped down to his elbows, then slipped a hand between their bodies, his fingers finding and rubbing her clit; his cock continuing to stroke in and out of her.

“Oh fuck!” Olivia swore at the sharp wave of sensation rolled over her, then gave a loud, sharp cry of his name as her orgasm crashed through her in a blinding shimmer of blazing sensations. “JAMES!”

James groaned as she writhed beneath him, and with a few more, hard thrusts, he came with a loud shout of her name as he pulsed desperately into her, then collapsed on top of her.

Olivia hummed her satisfaction as James nestled deeper into her embrace, and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as they both sought to catch their breath.

Several moments later, with a soft kiss to the sensitive skin below her ear, James withdrew his softening cock from her still quivering sex, and rolled off her. Olivia quickly rolled onto her side, and cuddled up tight against him, slipping her leg over and between his.

“That was well worth the wait,” she told him, smiling as she dropped a light kiss to his chest.

“Yes it was,” he replied, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close.

“Is the rest of the house as magnificent as the bedroom?” Olivia asked after several minutes of comfortable silence.

“Yes,” James replied.

“You can’t have done all this in just six weeks,” she said.

“No,” he agreed. “I’ve had this house for quite a few years. Mind you, it wasn’t completely finished until just recently.”

“Have you really had it that long?”

“Yes. The plan was, if I survived my tenure as a Double-0, to retire here,” James confided in a soft voice, his fingers idly playing in her tousled hair, “with you.”

Olivia raised her head. “With me?”

James nodded. “That was my hope, yes.”

“Oh, James.” She shook her head in wonder.

“I told you, Olivia, I’ve loved you for quite a number of years.”

Olivia lifted her hand to cup his cheek. “And I you, my dear boy,” she whispered, then leaned down to give him a loving kiss.

James smiled up at her when their lips parted, and trailed his fingers down her spine. She shivered at his light touch combined with the warm breeze blowing into the room off the water.

She turned her face into the breeze, and as she gazed out through the open wall at the beach and the ocean beyond, something on the patio outside their bedroom caught her eye. She looked down at him once more.

“A video camera, James?” Olivia asked him, as she slid her body on top of his, straddling him, and glanced back outside at the video camera sitting on top of a tripod. “Were you hoping to film us?”

James grinned up at her, as he reached up to cup her breasts. “Wedding present for your husband?”

Olivia threw her head back and laughed.


End file.
